Trouble Life Sequel of Trouble Pair
by PsychoAnime501
Summary: It has been four years since Rin was kidnapped and everything has been calm and quiet. Sesshomarus Grandfather Kamina is trying his best on getting Sesshomaru accept that he's taking over the throne but Sesshomaru still refuses to take it.


(Four years later *After the last chapter if Trouble Pair*)

Rin was currently waiting for Sesshomaru in their room. Rin had Inuyasha to watch Raito while her and Sesshomaru have a talk. The two got into an arguement after Rin got out of the hospital with Raito, it was about the whole thing of him not telling her about him being a demon. Sesshomaru mated Rin shortly after they made up from the fight. Things had been quiet for the past four years but nobody let their guard down.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Rin?" Sesshomaru said as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"We need to talk about you taking the throne." Rin said seriously. Sesshomaru avoided talking about taking the throne, he still didn't have any intrest in it but he was the only heir and Kamina refused to give it to his daughter no matter how much she wanted it.

"I've told you I have no intrest in the throne, and it will only bring more trouble." Sesshomaru said knowing that if the demons found out a humen was sharing the throne with him, it would bring a uproar within the Demon world and he had no intrest in that drama.

"Sesshy I know it's more trouble then we need and we have Raito now but you have no choice but to take over." Rin said looking at her husband, who currently had his emotionless mask on. "You need to face that there is no other way but you to take the throne."

"If I accept the throne that thing that gave birth to me will be even more bent on causing trouble for us." Sesshomaru said looking at his wife.

"I know that but we made it through the first time." Rin said. All of the sudden the door bust open to show the four year old Raito standing there with a giant smile on his face and Inuyasha panting behind him.

"Daddy, Uncle Yasha couldn't catch me." Raito said with a proud smile as he went up to his dad. Sesshomaru picked him up with a smile, then turned and shot a glare towards Inuyasha.

"Raito, why did you run from your Uncle?" Rin asked looking at her son.

"Because Uncle Yasha is boring." Raito said sticking his tongue out.

"He is but when he is watching you, you have to watch listen to him." Rin said looking lovingly at her son. "Understand?"

"Hai." Raito said with a smile. Koga walked in with his wolfy smile and his arm around Ayame, who was also smiling. The two have been together for about three years now and were now engaged but were in no rush to marry. "Uncle Koga."

"Hey Kiddo, we brought candy." Koga said holding out a hershey bar. Sesshomaru let his son down and walked over with him to the wolf couple. Koga gave Raito the candy bar, Raito grabbed Inuyashas hand and pulled him to the front slapped Koga upside his head when Raito was out of view. "Ow! What was that!"

"I told you not to feed him candy." Sesshomaru said with a glare.

"But I'm his Uncle it's my job." Koga said with a toothy smile. Rin and Ayame were on the bed talking about random stuff, like how Inuyasha and Kagome need to get together.

"You know I have no idea how Sango can handle being with Miroku let alone marry him." Rin said remembering how Miroku was eyeballing some random chick a week after him and Sango married, which caused him to get kicked across the room and sex deprived for a month.

"I know but at least he calmed down a bit right?" Ayame said with a chuckle.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Rin asked.

"Koga wanted to take Sesshomaru out and I wanted to hang out with my best friend." Ayame said as she hugged Rin.

It was an hour and Inuyasha was trying to keep up with Raito but thanks to Koga he had a bunch more energy which meant all the more trouble for Inuyasha, which made Inuyasha want to kill Kog even more then he already did. Rin decided to be nice and took Raito off of Inuyashas hands.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Raito asked holding his Mothers hand.

"He went out with Uncle Koga." Rin said with a smile.

"Ohh where are we going?" Raito asked.

"We're going to visit Grandma and Grandpa." Rin said. They walked a couple more blocks and they arriaved to Inutaisho and Izayois, they let themself in. "Izayoi, Inutaisho!"

"Ah Rin, what's wrong?" Inutaisho asked.

"Nothing just wanted to bring Raito to visit." Rin said with a smile. Raito ran over to his Grandpa and hugged his leg.

"How are you Raito?" Inutaisho said as he picked his Grandson up.

"I'm fine." Raito said with a smile. Inutaisho walked away with Raito in his arms, he adored his Grandson and liked to joke he loved him more then his own sons.

"Izayoi, how have you guys been?" Rin asked with smile.

"We've been good, though Inutaisho keeps complaining that he's getting lonley not having you guys around." Izayoi said with a chuckle. "How's trying to convince Sesshomaru into taking the thrown seriously?"

"It's not getting anywhere, he's being a hard head." Rin said.

"I can understand a bit, since he just wants to make sure you guys are safe." Izayoi said with a proud smile.

"Well still he should take it seriously, since he has no choice but to inherit the throne from Kamina." Rin said.

"It's just in thee Taisho blood to go against what they don't want to do." Izayoi said with a laugh.

"Seems to be." Rin said shaking her head.

"Oh let Sesshomaru that his cousin Shingo is coming to visit, and that he'll be staying with you guys." Izayoi said.

"Hai, will this be bad?" Rin asked.

"He's like a second Inuyasha, only worse. So yeah it's bad." Izayoi said.

"Oh joy." Rin said.

"Mommy, look what Grandpa gave me." Raito said with a toy car.

"Inutaisho, Sesshy is going to kill you, if you keep spoiling Raito." Rin said as she picked Raito up.

"He's my Grandson it's my job to spoil him." Inutaisho said with a grin on his face.

"It's your life." Rin said with a chuckle. "I should head out, I still have to cook dinner."

"Why don't you guys cook eat here." Inutaisho suggested.

"Sure." Rin said happily.


End file.
